An interface apparatus such as a touch panel or a touch pad wherein a human being can touch directly with a display screen by a finger to carry out inputting is used widely in personal computers, various portable apparatus and portable telephones and so forth. Recently, also an apparatus has appeared which can acquire, in addition to coordinates of a touched point, attribute information relating to the touched point such as a strength (pressure) of the touch or a direction of a finger.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable image displaying apparatus which includes a display screen on both of the front and rear faces thereof.